


Scars

by ghsts



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Arrowverse - Fandom, CW Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, CW, Canon: CW DC TV Universe, Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Gen, The Flash - Freeform, nyssa al ghul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghsts/pseuds/ghsts
Summary: Prompts: 41: Memory & 17: ScarsCharacters chosen that have a rivalry: Nyssa Al Ghul & Felicity Smoak"Where did you get that?" Nyssa asks, and she all but prods the small scar on Felicity's upper arm.Felicity flinches away and scoots her chair to a further away computer screen. "I don't see how that's any of your business," she says, trying to sound confident but knowing full well that Nyssa knows she intimidates her.





	

"Where did you get that?" Nyssa asks, and she all but prods the small scar on Felicity's upper arm.

Felicity flinches away and scoots her chair to a further away computer screen. "I don't see how that's any of your business," she says, trying to sound confident but knowing full well that Nyssa knows she intimidates her.

"It looks like a bullet wound," Nyssa says. 

"Fifteen points to Slytherin!" Felicity says sarcastically, eyes on the program running on the bright screen in front of her.

"What is Slytherin?"

Felicity rolls her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't know the world's most famous young adult series." She doesn't understand why the hell Oliver thought it would be a good idea for her and Nyssa to stay at the base together. Felicity, the current girlfriend of Oliver Queen, of the Green Arrow, and Nyssa Al Ghul, the fucking wife of Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. Not that Felicity is annoyed or jealous. Not really. 

"I remember the first time I was shot," Nyssa muses, and she's moving around the base, eyes falling over arrows and guns, cowls and naked mannequins.

"Maybe I should send them a fruit basket," Felicity mumbles.

"It was my father," Nyssa says, her voice unchanging and so casual. 

Felicity stops what she's doing and turns to face the female assassin, the wife of her boyfriend. "Ras...your dad shot you?"

Nyssa just nods, and she stops walking, eyes now fixed on a plain black eye-mask on a table in front of her. "He wanted to make a point."

"What kind of point would shooting your daughter make? I mean, other than being a sadistic bastard?"

Felicity's cursing seems to shock Nyssa, and she turns to look at the blonde. "He thought it would teach me to fight pain." She smiles, something that Felicity isn't used to. "I suppose by your standards there are better ways."

"Maybe a few," Felicity says, and she leans back. "Sometimes it's better to embrace pain rather than fight it."

Nyssa stares at her, eyes softer than Felicity has ever seen. "I see why Oliver loves you so much."

Felicity lets a tiny smile slip over her lips before she spins her chair back to face the screen and starts typing.


End file.
